Project: Food Chain
by mia-chan mi-chan
Summary: Narumi gave Hotaru and Ruka a task. They were asked to take pictures for their lesson the next day. RukaHotaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't have anything, just a computer, an electricity source, parents and a brain… and other body parts… there are my two helpful hands… of course… TT

A/N: This is the second fic I have made here, in Gakuen Alice. I thank the reviewers of Blackmail. I also dedicate this fic to my friends… chubby, slight kulot, taba and curly… hehehe… I want to warn everyone about the ooc-ness here… mostly Hotaru. I would desperately do anything for a review… I'll do your laundry! and no flames please…

---

Project: Food Chain

---

'Another boring day… nothing new, except for the warm autumn air… always the same schedule… this day is very dull… the ticking of the clock is so slow… where is Narumi-sensei?'

His blue eyes scanned their classroom. He saw Yuu, Mikan with Sumire, and Hotaru in front. Yuu was panicking as their classmates were using their Alices for entertainment. Mikan was speaking to Hotaru but Sumire was cutting her, it must have something about Natsume. And Hotaru, while she listens to Mikan, she was watching the green leaves fall through the window.

"I bet he doesn't deserve that 'top star student'! He just threatened the teachers!" Mikan shrieked. She said as she held her little nose up in the air and her arms crossed over her chest.

"No! Natsume's the smartest! He's the wisest, the most powerful and the most worthy of all of us! And you don't have the right to describe Natsume like that! You are nothing but a no-star!" Sumire screeched as her cat ears and whiskers appeared. She began scratching Mikan like a cat; she was a cat after all… and a dog…

"He is a no good, bad, evil, fire-casting demon child!" Mikan shouted at Sumire. Their cat fight began, it lasted a few minutes, but a loud bashing of the door stopped them.

"Students, I'm sorry that I was late…" Narumi-sensei panted. "Mikan and Sumire, what are you two doing?" he asked the girls. Mikan and Sumire were dead caught in the act. Mikan was about to bite Sumire's right hand while Sumire was holding Mikan by the collar using her left hand, I mean paw…

"We're so sorry Narumi-sensei… Mikan and Sumire just were having a little misunderstanding… that's all, sir…" Yuu covered for them.

"Only a little misunderstanding, are you sure Yuu?" Narumi questioned him.

"A big confusion, sir…" Hotaru corrected as she walked towards her chair. Once she sat on it, she began to read her textbook.

"Thank you for clarifying it Hotaru… by the way Hotaru, can you do a favor for me?" Narumi asked her.

"What is it, Narumi-sensei?" he can hear the weariness in her voice.

"Uhm… it's just about our lesson for tomorrow… we need pictures…" he laughed. His eyes were hoping she would do it. Hotaru was, in any case, the best photographer in their class. "And Ruka will help you… right Ruka?"

"Huh? Sir, what are you talking about?" the yellow haired boy questioned their teacher. "You didn't inform me about this… and if I do help her… using my Alice… no! I won't!" he continued. He can tell that if he would help Hotaru and at the same time use his Alice… what kind of pictures will she take? Those pictures can ruin his reputation in just a snap.

"I will do it, Narumi-sensei…" Hotaru started to smirk inside. "…but I need the help of Ruka…" she definitely loved the look on his face. She was going to do this, there would be advantages.

She won't have to suffer boredom.

She will have additional grades.

She can take pictures of Ruka while using his Alice.

Hotaru grinned even more, this was the best task handed onto her.

"This will be the list of the animals you should take pictures of. I can get the other pictures by myself…" Narumi said as he handed Hotaru a piece of paper. "Now, the two of you, Hotaru and Ruka, you have my permission to go…" Narumi smiled.

"Yes, sir…" Hotaru bowed. She left the classroom with Ruka on tow.

---

"Hotaru, what is this?" Ruka questioned as he looked at the chain around his wrist.

"That is to avoid you from running away…" she answered. The chain was around his and her wrists. It is made for Ruka not to run away when she take pictures of him, he knew it.

"Anyway… what is the first animal?" Ruka's blue eyes wandered on the paper.

"1. The yellow big chick" Hotaru smiled as she hid the paper from his view. That was probably the first blackmailing picture she had taken of him. The good memories…

Ruka couldn't believe he was here with her connected by a chain. The day ahead was going to be harsh…

---

A/N: Uhm… I think it sucked… sorry I am not in the mood for this week… gomen…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

A/N: This is the continuation of the first chapter… of course it's the second chapter… anyways… I would like to tell you all… that I don't know what happened to me when I was typing this… I apologize to you in advance. Oh! I like to announce that I am very happy with the reviews! I pray for more reviews to come! And… a little tiny shout… _oi! Bria! Do the story now or I'll pinch your cheek!_

---

Project: Food Chain

---

The morning rays of the sun were soothing against his skin, but the metal chain's heat was bothering him.

"Uhm… Hotaru… can I take off this chain?" he hopefully asked for a positive answer, but he knew her to well to agree.

"No." she answered immediately as she tried to look for their task. They were in the woods for 10 whole minutes and no chick. Hotaru is beginning to be a little impatient with this wild goose chase. "Can you use your Alice to call that animal?" she bitterly asked.

"Hey, don't you speak about it like that!" Ruka retorted to her. He was angry for her rudeness to his friends. "You should respect it!"

"Just do it." she gritted her teeth; he can be as hard headed like a person she knew quite well.

"No, never!" he shouted at her as she stopped her walking. "I would not use my Alice when you're there! I won't!"

"If you would not do it I will hurt this bird…" Hotaru raised a gun like thing to the head of an innocent bird she snatched from the bird nest sticking out the tree they were standing under.

"Stop, don't hurt it… please let it go… I'll do it…" he reluctantly said. She was an expert at this kind of things, blackmailing…

---

Soon, they saw the chick run, rather bouncily, to them. The ground was shaking hysterically as the chick dashed. At the moment the animal arrived, Ruka explained and asked for its approval. To their surprise the baby chicken did agreed and squealed.

The big yellow chick was doing a lot of poses. It danced, it sang, it spun, it laughed, it cried and it even drew a picture of a tree. That chick was very talented.

Ruka was awed by the chick's talent. He was very proud of it, and he wanted to dance with it to celebrate its good job. But, Hotaru was there. She would take more photos of them even he tried to stop her. His reputation was on steak. So he avoided to show any emotions. "Hey, are you done?"

"Yes…" Hotaru murmured as she started to walk briskly away from him. He thanked the gods that the chain was 3 meters long or he would stumble. Hotaru wasn't satisfied with the pictures she caught while Ruka used his Alice. There was something blurring the picture as she scanned it in her digital camera, like a fog or something.

No **CLEAR** photos for blackmailing, yet…

"Hey, what's next?" he caught up with her. He noticed that her eyes weren't blank, it held disappointment. He guessed that it was concerning about her blackmail pictures.

"2. The lion…" Hotaru answered.

"Are we heading to the zoo?" Ruka questioned only to be answered by a nod. What can happen in the zoo?

---

A/N: I don't know if there is a zoo in their academy… just imagine one up! Hehehe… thanks for reading… REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't possess anything besides my persona…

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update… I was kind of busy watching television… and… using the phone… thanks for the reviews some of you guys gave… it brought tears to my eyes… anyways… I would like to say hi to my transferring fat friend, taba, yeah! No more fat guys in our school… and hi to Ysabel and Sabrine…

---

Project: Food Chain

---

The two of them reached the zoo in 7 minutes. Hotaru was quite pleased to see that the establishment was open at that time. As they entered the gate, Hotaru led the way towards the cage of the lion. She knew where all animals reside; she's a frequent visitor, anyway.

When they arrived, the animal was in its slumber. Hotaru tried to think if she would take a photo of it now or make Ruka use his Alice to waken up the beast and then take a picture… she knew quickly what she was supposed to do.

Of course, make Ruka use his Alice to waken up the beast…

"Wake it up, use your Alice." she muttered while she readied her camera.

"No…" he responded as he shook his head to disagree. He will not get himself in trouble. He will not let her win. He will not do it.

Hotaru knew this was going to happen, and she was glad that she brought her new invention. She pulled the remote control looking device and pointed it to his direction. If he isn't willing, she will use other means, even it is very dangerous.

"What is that?" he questioned as he stared at the thing she was holding. Remembering her previous inventions… that thing might be dangerous…

"It is my newest invention, E.R.I. or Electrifying Remote for Idiots, it is a device that can electrify the object directly in front of it… and as of now, you are that thing…" she explained as she grinned wickedly. She was planning to use it on Mikan if she touches her belongings but Mikan might not be the first to test the device.

"But we are connected to one another, the chain is made of metal… if you electrify me, you will also be electrified…" he panicked, she wouldn't do it right?

"About that…" as soon as she finished her phrase, the metal chain converted to a chain made out of rubber. "… I don't think so…" she smirked. "Are you going to do it?"

"Okay… just please don't take a picture of me… promise?" he asked her, only to be replied by a brief nod and an evil glint in her eyes. He didn't know if he would believe her but he has a funny feeling that she would eventually lie.

---

They finished taking the king of the beasts some photos. As they stepped out of the place, the rubber chain came off Ruka's wrist.

"Huh?" he was surprised to feel the thing slid down his wrist. "Hey, are you freeing me?"

"Yes…" she simpered quietly.

"What about the last animal, Hotaru?" Ruka whispered as they started to walk back to their classroom.

"Don't worry about it… I have it covered…" she responded mysteriously. She knew he will be mad at her, but who cares? What is she afraid about? He can't hurt an animal, let alone her.

---

A/N: REVIEW! Give some reviews! I feed on them… .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… I wish I own it…

A/N: Yes! This is the final chapter! I am so happy that I have finished it! YEH! Hey, guys… please review me… PLEASE! Thank you!

---

Project: Food Chain

---

The next day…

Narumi-sensei arrived earlier than his usual timing. "Good morning class b… we will have our science today, we will discuss about Ecology…" he informed them as he began to talk about the relationship of plants and animals.

After some time of blabbering, Narumi-sensei motioned his students to copy his scribbling on the board. He smiled as he held a yellow colored poster, he did want to post it but he was sure that someone would be very angry with somebody.

---

"HOTARU!" Ruka screeched as he chased Hotaru all around their classroom. "You promised that you wouldn't! You lied to me!" he continued to run after the girl who was smirking from ear to ear.

"I don't care…" she answered. Hotaru was feeling victorious already. "I am so much wicked than you think…" she was having a terrible time to refrain herself from laughing out loud.

"Ohhh… Ruka's very cute in this picture, right?" Sumire asked Mikan as they stood in front of the board.

"You should see Hotaru's collection… he is much cuter in her other pictures…" the brunette smiled as she remembered the photos her friend caught. "Oh! You should see the picture when Ruka was in my uniform and the time when he was playing Snow White… Yuu do you remember those photos?"

"Yes…" Yuu nodded as he walked to the side of Mikan.

"Really? Hotaru has those pictures? I should buy it! Ruka's so cute…" Sumire dreamily sighed. "Hey, why do Hotaru do that?"

"I don't know…" Mikan replied as she thought of it. "Maybe for blackmail… or maybe she got the hang of it… anyways, Yuu, what was our lesson earlier with Narumi-sensei? I forgot to listen because I was very preoccupied in laughing…" Mikan asked Yuu as her eyes brightened.

"It's about the Food Chain…" Yuu smiled.

"What is a Food Chain?" Mikan innocently questioned.

"A Food Chain is a series of organisms, it is like a chain of living things… the arrows indicate the flow of nutrients of the food they eat… the series begin with the producer and stops with the decomposer…" Sumire answered automatically. Mikan was so impressed with Sumire, she was so smart.

There on their blackboard was a poster with arrows, writings and five pictures.

The first was a picture of a rice plant, it was the producer.

The second was the yellow big chick, it was the primary consumer.

The fourth was the lion, it was the tertiary consumer.

The fifth was the mushrooms, it was the decomposer.

And the third picture was… Ruka, himself, while using his Alice. He was the secondary consumer.

"HOTARU! I will surely kill you!" Ruka continued his running.

"I don't think so…"

---

A/N: that's done… thanks for reading it… review… please… thanks… oh, and about the Food Chain… I have my notes… and my brain to rely on… REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
